Ice Age 5: Back to the Dino World
by Violet the She-Wolf
Summary: This is my first story! Shira doesn't feel good, The herd finds a portal to the Dino World and see Buck. What will happen? (Bad summary, good story. sorry for misspelling if you find any.)
1. Chapter 1: Shira's Sick

Shira walked around. She was looking for something to eat. Then Deigo walked over. "Shira, I got something to eat. What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried. Shira looked at her mate. "I don't feel so well, and I am hungry. So hungry I can eat a whole bear!" Shira answered. Then she suddenly threw up, and she was a little dizzy and started to get cramps in her stomach. "I'll walk you over to our den. I'll talk to someone about it. I hope you feel better soon, I promise." Deigo said. they soon went to there den. "Shira, you should go eat, then rest. I'll be right back. I'll go to Ellie, since she's the healer now." Deigo told Shira. They both walked to different derections. Deigo headed to Ellie's cave, where she does her healing work. Deigo walked in. "Ellie! Shira's sick, can you help me?" Ellie walked over to Deigo. "Tell me what happened, I might know." She said. "Well, she said that she didn't feel good, she was so hungry she could eat a bear, and then she threw up and she looked dizzy and she winced in pain and put her paw on her stomach. Do you have any idea?" Deigo said, telling Ellie all the details. "Well, she is..."

**What's wrong with Shira? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shira's WHAT!

"Well, she is... pregnant!" Ellie grinned calmly. "Really?! I'm going to be a father! I better tell her, wait no, she better go to you since you have more experience. I'll go get her right now!" Deigo said very happily. "Anything to help a friend." Ellie said. "Thanks, Ellie! I knew you could help." Deigo smiled. "Your welcome, Deigo!" Ellie grinned as Deigo ran out of the cave. Deigo walked to his den. "Shira, wake up. Ellie is going to tell you what's wrong with you." Deigo whispered as Shira awoke. "Hmm? Oh, ok Deigo. I hate these stupid cramps in my stomach, I hope I didn't eat anything that was bad, or I didn't eat too much." Shira yawned as she stretched. She walked out of her den and headed to Ellie's cave. "Ellie?" Shira asked as she walked in. "Coming, Shira." Ellie answered. "So, what's wrong with me? Am I sick?" Shira flinched at the thought if she was sick. "Not at all." Ellie sighed. Shira's ears pricked forward. "Your pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Tunnel

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. Will you forgive me? *hands a cookie and a cup of hot chocolate* Please?**

"WHAT?!" Shira yelled. Ellie flinched. "Are you not happy with it?" Ellie asked. Shira chuckled. "Of course i'm happy with it! I'm just surprised!" Shira grinned. Ellie started to laugh. "Sorry about that! Lets tell the rest of the herd!" They walked out of the cave laughing. Deigo noticed them coming his way. He cantered over to them. "So how did it go?" he asked. "GREAT!" both said. Deigo smiled. "Did you hear that we're becoming parents, Shira?" Shira's ears pricked at Deigo's question. "Yeah, wanna come with us to tell the rest of the herd?" Shira asked Deigo. "Sure." Deigo answered. They all walked toward the herd.

**Three Hours Later...**

Diego and Shira walked around to look for a suitable den to raise cubs in. Shira spotted a cave. She looked in it. It looked like both a tunnel and slide. "Hey Deigo, look at this." Shira told Deigo. Deigo quit sniffing the large tree and walked over to Shira. "What? That cave?" Deigo asked. "Yeah, it looks weird. Lets go tell the herd and we will all see where it takes us." Shira answered. They both walked over to Manny to tell him.

**How was that? Where will the tunnel lead to and why?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Hey, here is Chapter 4!**

"So what is this cave for?" Asked Sid. "It's not a cave it's a tunnel, Sidney!" Granny yelled at Sid, whacking him hard on the head with her cane. "I'm surprised that Sid hasn't gotten a concusion." Manny told Deigo, Ellie, Shira and Peaches. They all laughed at Manny's joke. Crash and Eddie were pulling pranks on Louis, who would not look at the cave/tunnel without doing a terrified squeak and hiding underground for two minutes. Then Deigo and Shira walked to the front of the cave. "Guys!" Shira roared to get the herd's attention. Everybody paid attention, because nobody likes to get a saber mad. Deigo cleared his throat and focused on the herd and Shira. "Me and Shira had found this strange cave, and we would like to explore it. Whoever wants to see inside it, raise your paw or trunk." Deigo said. Pretty much everybody raised there paw/trunk exept for scared little Louis. He just slunk down. Peaches walked over to him. "It's ok, Louis, me, Mom and Dad will protect you." Peaches told Louis. This made Louis a little braver. Peaches put her trunk on the ground and let Louis climb it and sit on one of her tusks. Crash and Eddie scampered to Ellie and sat on her tusks. Sid walked over to Manny. "Can I sit on your back?" He asked. "No, Sid." Manny glared. Everybody chuckled, exept for Sid. Then they all walked in the cave/tunnel.

**Sid: Wow, suspense.**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Sid: I dunno.**

**Buck: Hey!**

**Me: SQUEEE! *goes and hugs Buck***

**Buck: *pushes me off* What was that for?!**

**Me: 'Cause I love ya!**

**Buck: D:I**

**Sid: Huh?**

**Me and Buck: *laughs***

**Sid: Ok... *walks off***


	5. Chapter 5: The Dino World and the Wail

**Hey! Here is Chapter 5!**

The herd had been walking for a month, and only resting for three hours a day. Shira, four hours, Deigo, two hours. Soon, Deigo who was in the lead found the entrance. It looked oddly familar on the outside once he squinted his eyes. "Guys!" he roared. Everyone ran to him. "The entrance!" Deigo roared happily. The herd looked outside. "What is this place?" Louis asked. "I don't know, Louis, but it looks familiar to everybody but Granny and Shira. I mean, in my earliest memories I remember a place like this..." Peaches answered. There was a long fallen tree that made a bridge. First, Deigo went on the tree bridge. He walked to the other side easily. Then Crash and Eddie went. Shira went very carefully. She had made it! Louis went very slowly until Granny shouted, "Hey Shorty! Hurry up or i'll call you Slowpoke!" Then Louis hurried to the other side. Then Sid and Granny went. "Is this safe?" Sid asked. "Sure it is, Sidney!" Granny said. They made it to the other side. Then Peaches and Ellie went. They too made it to the other side. Finally, Manny went. The whole herd made it! After they were walking for a while, they saw a disaster. "Oh no," Ellie said in a very worried tone. "I think it's from the Continental Drift." Manny said. There was exotic fallen trees everywhere, and large peices of ice and dirt were on the ground. A few large rocks were here and there, and then Peaches noticed something. Small dinosaurs were dead or dying underneath the rubble! "Mom, Dad, guys." Peaches said. The herd walked to her. "What?" Ellie asked her. Peaches pointed her trunk to some of the small dinos. Manny, Ellie, Deigo, Crash and Eddie gasped. "We are in the Dino World!" Manny said loudly, he sounded kinda... glad. Shira, Louis, Peaches and Granny looked confused. Ellie walked over to Peaches. "You were born here, Peaches!" Ellie told her. Shira flicked her ears, then pricked them.

easel wail of pain." Everybody looked at her.W


	6. Chapter 6: Healing by Ellie

**Hey, sorry I freaked you out about Chapter 5! Well, here is Chapter 6!**

The wail grew louder, and then Shira heard a scratch and then it ended. The she heard the wail, so loud it hurt her ears. "Guys, I think I know where the wailing is coming from!" Shira roared. She ran to the noise, but then she started to canter slowly because of her being preganant. Then they saw the familiar one eyed weasel. "Buck!" Crash and Eddie cried, running to him. Ellie walked quickly to the twins, examining Buck. Half of his body was almost crushed, his two hind legs were broken badly, his tail too. But thank goodness it didn't reach his back! Buck was very weak, and he let out a painful, groan. Then Buck finally spoke. "You, the herd... saved me. Now, somebody pull me out!" He whimpered loudly. Manny, Peaches and Ellie pulled on his two front arms. They pulled harder, then Buck made it out. Ellie picked him up gently, he had passed out because of bloodloss. They all ran back to where they came from. They soon made it back home. Ellie ran to her cave and put Buck on the moss bed she had made. She made three casts made out of herbs, cobwebs and leaves. She wrapped them on Buck's tail and two hind legs. She also made some bandages for some other wounds on his head. Buck woke up a little later. "Uh, where am I?" He asked. "Your in my cave, Buck." Ellie answered. Buck then remebered everything. He put his paw on where is eyepatch was supposed to be. "My eyepatch, it's gone!" Buck said, sitting up. Ellie went to one of her shelves she carved out of stone and solid ice. She picked up a leaf. She looked under it and saw alot of dried blood. She cleaned it and brought it to Buck. "Thanks, Ellie." Buck said to Ellie. Buck put on his eyepatch.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the herd...**

Shira was in her den with Diego sleeping, as with Granny and Sid... I dunno.

**Sorry if this chapter was... short. But, Buck doesn't die!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shira Complains

**Chapter 7! :3**

**Buck's POV**

I knew I couldn't go back, everything was dead. Rudy, the pteridactles, everything. I have to stay here, on this island forever if I like it or not. At least I won't be lonely anymore, I have the mammoths, the sabers, that old lady, the floppy green thing, and those possums. I have everything I ever wanted... friends. Friends that heal me, help me, and most of all... care about me. EVEN THOUGH MY PINEAPPLE DIED! Poor poor ugly pineapple, you will be missed...

**Normal POV**

"I think Buck's tail healed!" Ellie said, running to her cave. "Buck! You there?!" Ellie called as she entered the cave. "Yup!" Buck called back. Ellie walked over to him. "Can you move your tail? Tell me if it feels better or not." She asked. "Ok Ellie!" Buck answered. He shook his tail. Then wagged it like a very very very very happy dog. "Feels great!" Buck said, grinning ear to ear. "Ok! I will take the cast off now." Ellie said, wrapping the cast off of Buck's tail. Only a few small scars remaned on his tail because of a few stiches. "Uh, thanks, Ellie." Buck said, stretching that long weasel tail of his. He smiled then went to sleep. Ellie walked out, smiling calmly. It was May when they went in the tunnel/cave then it became June and now it is the middle of July. Shira was due to having cubs any day now. "Shira, you ok?" Deigo asked he. He had become over protective since the beginning of June. Shira sighed. She was tired of Deigo always being with her and asking questions like "Are you alright?" and "Are you ok?" She let out a small growl and walked inside the den. She lied down and slept.

**Sorry if it was shorter than usual, I didn't have much ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Weasel

**I LOVE UPDATING!**

Shira yawned then stretched. She looked outside and saw it was 7:30 PM! She chuckled a bit and lied back down. Buck was still in Ellie's cave because his legs haven't healed yet, but almost. Deigo, out hunting near his and Shira's den. The rest, I dunno. Buck had woke up way early in the morning because his legs hurt in the middle of the night. Ellie told him that means it will heal quickly. Shira walked out of the cave and saw a large antelope. "Mmm, thanks Deigo." She said, gulping up the antelope's stomach, her favorite part. When all that was left was ribs from the stomach, she let Deigo have the rest. He gulped down the rest of the antelope and went and buried the bones. But, he had left a peice for Buck. He picked up the peice and loped over to Buck. "Buck, here's some breakfast." He told him. Buck picked up the meat and ate it. "Thanks Deigo! How's Shira?" Buck asked. "She's fine, but I have a feeling the cubs will probably come soon." Deigo answered, walking out of the cave. Buck saluted Deigo and told him, "Good luck!"

**Meanwhile...**

A white female weasel scurried past the cave, she had purple eyes and a black tipped tail and black ears. She also had black paws. She sniffed to make sure no one was following her, when she smelled Buck. "A male weasel, I haven't smelled another weasel in years!" She said quietly. Buck, sniffed also. "A female weasel? I don't remember a weasel in this herd, only me." The she-weasel walked slowly inside the dark cave. She looked like a beam of light in the cave. Buck squinted his eyes and spotted the female. "Hello?" He said. "Who are you, male weasel?" The white she-weasel said. "I'm Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh." Then they saw each other. (the song when Scrat met Scratte starts playing) They were lost in each others eyes. "What is your name?" Buck asked the she-weasel. "My name is Angel." She said. They did a lovey-dovey sigh.

**Where did Angel come from? What's her past?**


	9. Chapter 9: Angel's Sad Story

**Sup! This chapter is going to be moslty about Angel. Please read this OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A COOKIE! Oh, and P.S I hate brocoli it is NASTY!**

**Angel's Flashback**

Laughter filled the air as a young female weasel played with her younger brother. "Tag, your it!" She said as she tapped his shoulder. "Ok Angel! I'm gonna get ya!" The male said and he zoomed after Angel. "Ugh, Dipper you know i'm slower than you!" Angel joked. She was faster than her brother. Dipper climbed a tree than pounced on Angel. "Tag, your it now!" He laughed. Angel managed to chuckle and she ran after Dipper. That was when she heard a scream. "DIPPER!" Angel cried. She ran to him to see him bleeding badly. She looked behind herself and noticed a badger with red eyes. Angel screamed and picked up her brother's body, she didn't care if she got her bro's blood all over herself. Then the badger fell into a trap Angel made earliar to trick her friends and Dipper. She heard the badger snarl in confusion. Then she sat down on the ground and put her little brother down. Then he looked at Angel and smiled. "Your my angel... Angel." He said. Then his eyes closed and he took his last breath. His heart stopped. "Dipper!" Angel cried, throwing her arms around him.

**End of Flashback**

Buck stared at Angel. Angel had already started crying. "It's ok, Angel. I had everything I knew die. Don't worry, i'm here." Buck said calmly. Angel sniffed and wiped away the tears. She hugged Buck, then Buck hugged her too. "You can join this herd... they will care about you." He said. Angel sniffed then said, "Ok, Buck."

**Sad story for Angel, huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
